Twisted knots
by Obritor3
Summary: Rainbow Dash got this love letter that seems to confuse her until she finds the truth.


_hello everypony! This is actually my first fanfic. I'm doing my wonderful story on my favorite otp. Enjoy newcomers!_

_"deer Rainbow Dash,_

_over the meny years at ponyville wit you had alweys ben the best. I just wented to say...that I...umm...kinda like...you. And that you meen a lot to me. I think you are a wondarfull Pegasus and I realy want to...um...like...you. Loving you wood bee..better. _

_ From- your secreet admiraer" _

a strange letter appeared on the Pegasus ponys' cloudy stair step. The bewildered rainbow quickly picked up the secret letter and scrunitized the love note. After a couple of seconds, Rainbow Dash cheered and screamed to the world: "somepony likes me. SOMEPONY LIKES ME! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash then quickly put the letter in her room and zoomed out of her immense and cloudy house. What she didn't know, was that the secret letter was from a special, and I mean special, earth pony.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was flying around all of Ponyville, asking the male ponies, such as Big Mcintosh and Dr. Whooves, and asking them if they wrote the letter. During the special event, Rainbow Dash accidentally flew into Derpy. Both ponies groaned and got up to look at each other.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! I see your excited about something!" Derpy said shyly.

"Yeah I am! Somepony asked me out on a date! The pony never addressed himself, so that's why I'm going around Ponyville and asking all the male ponies!" Rainbow said confidently.

"Any luck so far?" Asked the cross-eyed Pegasus.

"None so far, but I know I'm getting closer!" Said the Rainbow Pegasus.

"well, good luck out there!" Ditzy Doo replied.

"Thanks!" the Wonderbolts lover replied, "now, who can help me...oh wait! Twilight can help me! She'll know what to do!"

* * *

A few hours later, Rainbow Dash bought the letter to Twilight's big tree house to ask her about the love note. When Rainbow arrived, she smashed through the window where Twilight screamed in terror. Rainbow laughed and snorted. Then, Rainbow teased "Oops! Now somepony has a cleaning chore!"

Twilight came back with a less, simpler insult "You're right! SSPPIIIKKKEEE!"

Spike came with a broom and dusting pan. "Coming" he said.

Twilight ignored the distraction and went on to Rainbow's problem. "Now what seems to be your problem?"

Rainbow gave her the love letter. Without a word from the last 30 minutes, Twilight examined the note. Letter by letter. When the results came in, Twilight seemed shocked. Rainbow Dash didn't have a good feeling about this. Rainbow grabbed Twilight and shook her violently. "Do you know who it was from? Who is this wonderful colt that will sweep me off my hooves?" Rainbow day dreamed.

"This letter was not from a male" Twilight blurted out accidentally. She covered her mouth.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Rainbow Dash said. Her eyes were as small as an atom. Her mouth dropped like an anchor. Her ears shriveled up from what she just heard. "It's not from a male, I really am sorry to tell you that, but its the truth" Twilight apologized. Even though it wasn't her fault. "Do you have an idea of who it could be?" Twilight asked. Spike was laughing in the background, but stopped due to Twilight's fearful stare. Rainbow Dash finally spit out "I may have an idea..."

* * *

The sun was setting over the lands of Equestria. It was the most beautiful thing anypony saw. Derpy Hooves just finished giving the last letter of the day and flew back home. She was thinking about the note that she wrote to Rainbow Dash. Ditzy meant every word she wrote on that letter. She hoped that Rainbow got her letter. Derpy flew to Rainbow's home to see if she was there. But before she knocked, the door abruptly opened. Clumsy Derpy fell in front of Rainbow Dash. Derpy blushed and tried to make an excuse "oh, hi Rainbow Dash! I was just...uh...um...checking...um...on you?"

Rainbow smiled for a second, took her hoof (Derpy was really excited that Rainbow just did that), helped her up, and said "come inside. we need to talk"

Derpy gladly accepts the offer, and walks right in. Rainbow and Derpy sat across from each other. Rainbow asks the first question "Derpy, did you write that letter to me?"

Derpy tried to lie "wait...what letter? Um...I don't know..uh..wha-"

Rainbow gave her a nasty look.

Dizty Doo had no other choice. She sighed, and said "yes, Rainbow Dash, I wrote the letter"

"why? Why me?" Rainbow asked.

Derpy was prepared for answers like these. She sighed again, and replied "Rainbow, not many ponys like me. When they see a cross-eyed Pegasus with an I.Q of -3, they just don't want to be around her. The praise I get is delivering mail. And that's the only thing I'm good at. But you, you understand me. You don't care if I do something wrong, you put up with it. And that's what I love about you. I really want to be with you"

Rainbow repeated the word in shock "love?" Derpy shook her head yes.

Rainbow didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she didn't want to date a pony of the same gender. That's gross! what would her friends think if her? A weird, bisexual maniac? But she saw Derpy's face. Her head was on the side with both of ears down. She had adorable puppy eyes as if she was going to cry. Rainbow didn't want to disappoint any pony. She wasn't good at that.

"Derpy" Rainbow Dash said. "yes Rainbow?" Derpy replied.

It was silent. Rainbow was still thinking. she had only one option, and this could make Somepony upset.

Rainbow finally said "I love you too"

Derpy never felt this much joy in her life! She runs to Rainbow and hugs her. Derpy cries while she hugs her. Rainbow tears along with her as Derpy said "I love you more" Derpy stops hugging her and they look at each other. They both bring their noses together and stay at that position. Before they kissed, Rainbow tells her "remember Derpy, this is our secret. You cannot tell anypony this. You got it?" As a sign that she did, Derpy put hooves around her neck, still crying, and kisses her. Much to her delight, Rainbow enjoys it even more. they locked their tongues to each other, and after the long kiss, they put their heads together, and Derpy finally says "I promise"

-the end

_so, how did you like my story? I thought I did pretty good. Don't worry, I'll make moar of these stories. Peace out everypony_

_ -Olin Britt_


End file.
